digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Versus
"It's a song about wars between inter-dimensional gods" - Sparkles* Versus is the first single released from Area 11's second album. It was written primarily by Sparkles*. It was officially released with a music video on the 13/11/15 and was subsequently made available for download on Area 11's website and for free for anyone who pre-ordered the album. The song is judged to be the final version of the track Siege Engine , which was played live throughout the band's San Tour. Despite this, there are many lyrical and musical differences between the two versions of the song. Cassandra During several parts of the song, a feminine synthesized voice can be faintly heard singing alongside Sparkles*. When wearing headphones, this is most clearly heard through the right speaker. The voice is either intentional, likely Cassandra, or potentially just an unintentional side effect of some of the audio processing. The lyrics where this occurs are in bold below. A pitch-isolated version of the song makes it easier to hear this voice. However, it is harder to hear in this song than other instances, largely due to the amount of audio within the voice's pitch range due to the songs instrumentation. As such lyrics that are uncertain are italicized as well as bolded. Lyrics This is the volta Scuttle the ships, there's no return With our backs to the river I dream of it; am I a psycho? Watching you [[Fire/Destruction (Recurring Theme)|'burn']] Nothing else feels this perfect to me “Hands in the air”; salute or surrender? Close your eyes to open fire We adapt, mutilate, replicate and survive Take your square from the arbiter of lives They look the same, the Right, Left, Rights But choose a side The truth, the war; the rise, the fall The virus in our heads that infects us all Do you need it once more? Can you remember what it is we’re dying for? Fighting for? Unchecked it grows inside Urges for sororicide Apostates alone lacerate distant skies Little soldier, little girl Who used to love this fucking world To love, to despise: such a fine line [[Evolution (Recurring Theme)|''We adapt, we mutate, replicate and divide]] 'The hardest strikes always land when hands are tied' 'Both the same: the X, the Y' 'Choose your side''' The truth, the war; the rise, the fall The virus in our heads that infects us all Do you need it once more? Can you remember what it is we’re dying for? Fighting for? The truth, the war We adapt, we evolve, we destroy, we survive Outcome set long before we arrive Play the game: defect/comply But choose your side The truth, the war; the rise, the fall The virus in our heads infects, manipulates our thoughts Once more: Can you remember what it is we’re dying for? Fighting for? Trivia * Versus, Override [C] and Angel Lust were written long before most of the other songs in Modern Synthesis. * It was written at the same time as Processor and Angel Lust. * Its inspirations have been stated as being Crossfaith and Bring me the Horizon. Music Video At 2:30 into the music video, patterns of dots can be seen passing by from top to bottom. When slowed down, this pattern is created: ...a symbol followed by '0-263475' And at the beginning^ In the video, there are two different levels of light; a lighter section and a notably darker section. The changes between the two levels occur almost exactly when the chorus starts and ends - turns to bright on the word 'war' in the first and second choruses and goes darker in between the choruses and the following verse. The outlier to this pattern is where it gradually becomes lighter, and then more yellow. This then stays the same for the remainder of the song. The video, and the song, give off a sense of repetition or looping - the song both starts and ends with almost the same sound pattern - just mirrored. The video reinforces this idea, as at the start it's panning across the ceiling, and the end is almost identical. Category:Area 11 Category:Modern Synthesis Category:Music Category:Song Category:Lyrics